As buildings become increasingly higher, the lifting heights of elevators increase accordingly; especially, elevators are often used to transport workers in mines of great depth; in those environments, the phenomenon of tension unbalance among the hoisting ropes becomes apparent; consequently, fraction wheel rope-groove and hoisting ropes wear down in an unbalanced manner, and thereby cause severe sway of the elevator car in the lifting process. Existing hoisting rope tension regulating devices for mining elevators mainly employ compression springs or rubber pads for a connection cushion at the terminals of hoisting ropes. Though such an arrangement achieves a cushion and shock absorption effect, the hoisting rope tension may be unbalanced after the hoisting ropes are used for some time due to manufacturing error and material differences amongst the hoisting ropes; consequently, the traction wheel rope-grooves will wear down in an uneven manner, the elevator car cannot operate steadily, the hoisting ropes will wear down severely, and the service life will be shortened.